


Shattered

by RoboBaby



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anger, Blood, Gun Kink, I had to get this out of my system, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, S&M, smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboBaby/pseuds/RoboBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets beat up. That's it that's the story<br/>(Kind of Ciel/Sebastian if you think blood is romantic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just needed more top!Ciel in my life since no one seems to write that. This is my first time writing something like this, so it's not beta-read or anything. I'm thinking of adding another chapter that will have more Sebaciel but it'll probably be fluffy. If that's a thing you want, please review and/or leave kudos!

“Something the matter, My Lord?”  
“Shut the fuck up!” Ciel screamed as he shoved Sebastian’s shoulder to the ground with his foot. The demon’s chin hit the marble floor painfully, but he obeyed his master and stayed quiet. He was down on his knees in the hallway outside the Manor’s kitchen, surrounded by the shattered tea set Ciel had knocked out of his hand in the process of ordering him to the floor. The boy standing above him glared down, the purple mark in his exposed right eye glowing brightly.  
“Keep your hands behind your back.” He demanded angrily.  
Ciel pressed his boot into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, the heel digging a red mark into his flesh, and he flinched for his master’s benefit. The demon had a high pain tolerance of course, but he pretended to hurt anyway so that Ciel knew he held the power. Tears began to stream down Ciel’s cheeks before he brought his foot back to kick Sebastian across the face. Sebastian fell onto his side, his ear pressed against the floor with his hands obediently held behind his back. His nose began to bleed, the crimson fluid pooling on floor around his face.

“Stupid bastard…” Ciel murmured angrily. His servant didn’t reply, instead he watched as Ciel sank to his knees on the marble in front of him. He continued to silently cry, the tears steadily running down his face and neck, but his voice didn’t so much as shake.

A moment passed, the both of them breathing in the quiet hallway as Ciel stared at the high ceiling and Sebastian stared at Ciel. The demon could feel his pupils thin into slits when Ciel came back to himself and fisted the raven hair into his small hands. With what little strength the younger boy had, he pulled Sebastian up by his hair and flung him against the wall, holding him there with the heel of his boot.  
“Master…” The butler began, still not completely understanding what had caused this outburst.

“Beg me to hurt you.” Ciel interrupted him, pressing the sharp edge of his shoe into the clothed skin. He had stopped crying, but there was still pain in his big round eyes as he glared at the servant beneath him. Sebastian was slightly taken aback by the sudden request.

“My lord, I-” But he was cut off by the feeling of a cold metal barrel against his throat. He hadn’t even seen the boy open the holster on his thigh, but Sebastian raised his chin to allow better access for his master to move the gun against his adam’s apple.  
“I said, beg for it!” Ciel repeated. “That’s an order! Beg for me to hurt you!”  
Sebastian heard a threatening click as the gun’s safety was turned off.

The demon laughed to himself at the sight of his fragile master trying to control him like this. They both knew Sebastian couldn't be hurt by bullets, or really anything for that matter, but he played along.  
“Please, Master,” He said quietly, gazing up at Ciel. “Please hurt me.”

Ciel pushed the barrel harder between the tendons of Sebastian’s neck. The boy slammed the flat of his handgun into the demon’s chin, causing his head to fly back and hit the wall behind him, and he fell forward as blood gushed from the back of his skull. Sebastian’s face was down inches away from his charge’s feet, and he smiled to himself as he lifted his neck far enough to press a chaste kiss to his master’s boot. A hot rage passed through Ciel’s eyes, and again he kicked Sebastian’s cheek bone. This time the servant stayed upright, daring to release his hands from behind his back to gently caress the back of Ciel’s calf as blood rushed from the gash left on the side of his face. Sebastian began peppering his master’s slender leg with open-mouthed kisses, blood mixing with saliva as he devotedly lapped at the pale skin.

“You’re disgusting,” Ciel said, keeping the gun pressed against his forehead. “You disgust me.”  
The kisses continued up his leg to his thigh until Sebastian reached his hip.

“Have I displeased you?” Sebastian mocked, a wide smirk slitting his face as he looked up at his young lord. “Do I need to be punished?”  
Ciel knew he was being teased, and it made him shake with anger.  
“Hurt me, if it pleases you, Master.”

Ciel rammed the barrel of his gun into the butler’s mouth and pulled the trigger. Sebastian gagged and braced for the pain, but all he heard was _click, click, click_ as his master fired the empty handgun. He laughed but was quickly cut off by the metal being crammed further down his throat. There was hungry fire in his chest as the demon sucked around the cool steel, staring Ciel in the eye as he made erotic slapping noises against the gun. He could see arousal flare within his young charge, who angrily slammed the back of Sebastian’s throat. He gagged again, and coughed up thick blood. Glove-covered hands reached out to grasp at Ciel’s hips, but with one final thrust of his gun, the boy pulled away from his choking butler. Sebastian’s eyes glowed at the loss, but he didn’t move to stop him.

“Clean up this mess. You look revolting.” Ciel said before letting his weapon drop to the floor and walking out the door, leaving his servant heaving in a pool of his own blood. 


End file.
